A large portion of commercially raised meat is limited in value because conventional preparation methods result in meat that is unacceptably tough and dry. A variety of methods have been used to tenderize naturally tough meat, such as mechanically interrupting the muscle fibers of the meat. However, none of these methods have produced a meat product that can be cooked using conventional preparation methods, and that results in a post-preparation product that is consistently tender and suitable for human consumption. Note that the word meat as used herein means any animal protein excluding liquid proteins such as blood.
Therefore, it would be useful to have a method of tenderizing meat so that the meat can be cooked using conventional methods, and that results in a post-preparation meat product that is consistently tender and suitable for human consumption.